


Оптово-розничная база различных товаров и услуг почтенного Рилка

by Skjelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Addiction, Androids, Blindfolds, M/M, Monsters, Science Fiction, Tie Kink, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: Иногда, даже если совсем нечего жрать, лучше сторговаться на почку.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Оптово-розничная база различных товаров и услуг почтенного Рилка

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо команде Ксенофилии за вдохновение на малые формы :)  
> Спасибо Enot_XXX за вычитку.
> 
> Размещение на других ресурсах разрешено только в виде ссылки.

Дешево продаваться Брайан ой как не любил. Однако нужда жгла опустевший карман, ребятки из Черного Тхолона все чаще напоминали, что должок надо бы вернуть, а ничего приличного на рынке вакансий все никак не находилось.  
Брайан мялся, жался, прикидывал, но когда на комм свалилось предупреждение, что при просрочке оплаты за кислород ему снизят пайку, все-таки решился. Хренов Марс умел выжимать из осевших на нем все соки.  
Кэп-сити, главный и единственный мегаполис, протянулся длинной раздувшейся змеей, бесконечно срыгивающей стартующие челноки, и Брайан завистливо поглядывал на вспышки айхонных двигателей, то и дело колючими звездочками расцвечивающие небо. Сам он был вынужден тащиться по поверхности, пересаживаясь с одной электрички на другую, взбираясь по эскалаторам и проталкиваясь среди медлительных шаббой на траволаторах. Похожие на виноградных слизней, шаббой недовольно выпячивали глаза, резко втягивали их и с трудом уступали дорогу.  
Гораздо более подвижных, но и не в пример более опасных судеги Брайан вежливо обходил стороной.  
В основном на Марсе толклись эти разумные. Тощие, верткие и угловатые судеги, толстые и вальяжные шаббой. Ну и хренова толпа киборгов с андроидами – фиг разберешь, кто из них кто, если не торчит протез или пушка какая из глаза не выглядывает.

Преодолев все препятствия, Брайан, слегка потрепанный и вспотевший, оказался перед «Оптово-розничной базой различных товаров и услуг почтенного Рилка». Длинную надпись оплетали светодиодные ленты, придавая унылому названию оттенок абсурдности.  
Брайан огляделся, в последний раз проверил статус своей учетки на борде и, убедившись, что откликов нет, пнул дверь. Тут же активировавшийся сканер скользнул по нему световой полоской. Дверь распахнулась без промедления. Брайан досадливо цыкнул, признавая, что до последнего надеялся на некий знак от судьбы, например, что ему откажут в приеме – и шагнул через порог.  
«База» занимала минимум шесть этажей. Насчет подземных Брайан не был уверен. Все этажи походили друг на друга, как штампованные детали. Середина здания пустовала, и, стоя у перил, можно было осмотреть все шесть галерей, опоясывающих эту торжественную пустоту.  
На первом этаже располагались боксы, торговавшие ширпотребом, произведенным где-то в этом же районе и аляповато раскрашенным. Тут закупались туристические лавки, потом перепродавая этот хлам по бешеной цене охочим до сувениров посетителям Марса.   
На втором этаже выстроилась различная техника вплоть до сомнительного назначения штук, напоминающих боевые костюмы.   
На третьем, куда и попал Брайан, пройдя коридорчик, полный унылых дверей, располагались конторы разного профиля: от счетоводства до погребальных услуг. Все мелкие, не сумевшие купить лицензию, но старающиеся работать на совесть. Возможно, где-нибудь здесь же располагался и филиальчик Черного Тхолона.   
На четвертом курлыкала, галдела и свиристела бессчетная живность. Не дай Сатурн сломается вентиляция, и вся база задохнется в миазмах, испускаемых тысячами различных гадов.  
Шестой этаж предоставлял эксклюзивные крупные услуги, до которых Черному Тхолону было прыгать и прыгать. А вот на пятом... Брайан вздохнул. На пятый надо было топать парням вроде него.  
На пятом этаже числились персональные услуги, предоставляемые живыми и разумными. Можно было наняться на выработки, подбросить кого-нибудь в закрытые зоны Нептунианского пояса, торгануть собственной кровью или пожертвовать костным мозгом, наняться присматривать за ульем малышни казбагов – самоубийство, но чего не сделаешь ради быстрых денег – и далее без счета. Брайан очень надеялся, что водители транспорта самых разных классов все еще востребованы. И пускай уж жадный лирус сдерет двадцатипроцентную комиссию, но найдет ему работу. И как можно скорее.

– ...как нету? – в полном расстройстве спрашивал он десять минут спустя. – Релки, ты ж меня выручал! Дважды! Найди что-нибудь!  
– Ну извини, хуманций, всех пилотов разобрали, на водителей спроса нет. Что есть, то и предлагаю. Между прочим, не всякому досталось бы! Полный пакет: проживание, питание, услуги, само собой... – лирус свел все глаза в кучку, что символизировало улыбочку. – Только потому что ты чистый, без имплантов и заразы.   
– Да нахрен мне сдался этот твой пакет, мне по-быстрому деньжат поднять надо и рассчитаться кое с кем!  
– А с кем? – тут же заинтересовался лирус.  
– А неважно!  
– Желудочки прижигают? – понимающе уточнил лирус.  
– Да вообще все, – мрачно сказал Брайан и, выдохнув, бессильно плюхнулся на мягкий органический пенек, росший в кабинете Релки, двоюродного отростка самого Рилка.  
Они знали друг друга давно, по одному не шибко чистому дельцу, и Брайан очень рассчитывал на помощь. Но...  
– И надолго? – с тоской спросил он.  
– На десять дней, – пожал хребтом лирус. – Туристы, все как обычно.  
– Это ж вы тут с Рилком придумали! Ну давай по старой дружбе просто предложим кому-нибудь водителя или проводника!  
Лирус сложил на груди конечности, что означало – обсуждению не подлежит.  
Брайан зашипел сквозь зубы. Взялся за волосы, подергал за них и глубоко вздохнул.  
– Ладно, давай. 

Спуститься пришлось на нулевой этаж. Не самый лучший повод ознакомиться с дополнительными уровнями «Базы», однако отступать было уже поздно. Проходя мимо открытых боксов, Брайан нервно передергивал плечами. Народу тут было немало. Мужчины, женщины, различные варианты между ними... Мутантов тоже хватало. А что, экзотика. Все они поворачивали следом за идущими головы, но на себя и гостя лирус предусмотрительно накинул вуаль-защиту, и продающиеся не особо реагировали. Брайан представил, что тут творится, когда заявляются покупатели, и ему сделалось тоскливо.  
– Вот твое место, – Релки указал на бокс.  
Чистый, явно простерилизованный, с полагающимися креплениями. Брайан опять передернулся и, мрачно стиснув зубы, принялся скидывать одежду. В соседних боксах забеспокоились. Лирус быстро достал из подбрюшья колку и нажал той на брюшко. Живой шприц пискнул, высовывая хоботок. Релки приложил колку к локтевому сгибу Брайана. Существо пошевелило хоботком и мгновенно, одним ударом погрузило его в вену.  
Больно не было – колка выплевывала анестетик, прежде чем начать гормональную накачку. Раздутое брюшко начало зримо опадать. Брайан поработал плечом, уже чувствуя, как жар расползается по кровотоку. Вокруг лируса словно образовалась едва заметная дымка – вуаль блокировала его фон. В боксах по соседству перестали возиться.  
Колка съежилась, хоботок выскользнул, и Релки аккуратно подхватил ее, а потом бережно спрятал обратно в складки дряблой кожи.  
– Все, давай на место. Мы открываемся через две четверти.  
Брайан молча сел на пол, сунул ноги в раскрытые хваты, внизу негромко загудело, и вокруг его щиколоток мягко сомкнулись прохладные браслеты. Лирус протянул черную ленту, заботливо уложенную в пакетик. Все так же молча Брайан завязал ее на глазах. С типичной для полуорганики скоростью лента тут же нагрелась и словно приклеилась к нему. Свободные концы, которые он отбросил за спину, сами собой выползли на плечи, поднялись по шее и скользнули между губ. Брайан часто задышал, но принудительно расслабившись, позволил ленте свиться вокруг его языка, заполняя рот.  
– Нормально? – спросил Релки.  
Брайан кивнул. Наклонился вперед, нащупал хваты для рук и впихнулся туда, ложась животом на колени. На запястьях тоже защелкнулись браслеты, пол-платформа под ним качнулся и слегка изменил положение. Хоть и сложенный пополам, Брайан чувствовал себя неплохо. Удобно в общем-то.  
– Ну давай, удачи, хуманций, – пожелал Релки.  
Брайан промычал нечто среднее между «спасибо» и «чтоб ты сдох», и лирус коснулся его уха, снимая дужку переводчика. Зацокотал по полу, удаляясь.

Две четверти – это минут сорок. Можно даже вздремнуть. А можно понервничать, пытаясь представить будущего временного хозяина. До сих пор горели две дорожки вдоль позвоночника, обозначая цепочки загнанных в мясо датчиков размером с мушиный глаз каждый. Одного было не отнять у лирусов: вели бизнес они честно, их живой товар, взятый в аренду, ломать и повреждать категорически запрещалось. Вроде на лирусов работали какие-то ветви клана Бахмайта, так что в случае чего нарушителей должны были отыскать быстро.  
Брайан представил, как это прописано в условиях контракта: в случае причинения повреждений наемным рабочим «Оптово-розничной базы различных товаров и услуг почтенного Рилка» получатель услуг будет оштрафован путем расчленения и растворения в кислоте.  
Он глухо хихикнул и попробовал пожевать ленту. Вязкая и горячая, она не поддавалась, но хотя бы впитывала непроизвольно текущую слюну.

Появление гостей Брайан учуял. Словно настроился на волну всем телом, как настраивается огромный куб орбитального ретранслятора.  
Платформа среагировала секундой позже. Зашевелилась и начала разъезжаться на сегменты, трансформируясь в торговый вид. Брайан покраснел с досады, мысленно проклиная лирусов. Любой вменяемый человек счел бы это оскорбительным. Но вменяемые сюда и не попадали, поскольку находили способы заработать как-то иначе. Печенку продавали, например.  
Он услышал, как десятки пар легких в боксах по всему этажу начинают раздуваться и сокращаться быстрее. Как подскакивает его собственный пульс, начинают работать потовые железы и яростно расширяются ноздри. Платформа под ним разъехалась окончательно. Ноги согнулись, руки ушли назад и соединились, в поясницу уперся скругленный, но все равно жесткий край. Получилось, что он сидит на собственных пятках, широко раздвинув колени, а сведенные сзади руки и хренов валик заставляют его выкатывать грудь колесом, так что наверное даже ребра видать.  
Снова взяла досада – настолько откровенно на «Базе» показывалось, что в первую очередь продают задницы, влагалища, члены и рты, а потом уже какие-то навыки. Больше подставиться можно было только отправившись в бордель. Но в хороший и дорогой требовалось столько сертификатов, сколько не всякий летчик или там техник имеет. А соваться в подпольный – ну проще сразу торгануть печенкой. И для остроты ощущений сэкономить на анестезии.

Нулевой этаж наполнялся топотом, шелестом и разговорами, которые без переводчика теперь стали набором бессмысленных звуков. Брайан пытался угадать, какие чужаки прохаживаются по галерее. Вроде узнавал характерный стрекот, утробное хлопанье речевых мешков и чуть зудящее по коже гудение высокочастотной речи. Каждый раз, когда невидимый чужак проходил мимо его бокса, Брайан аж приподнимался, вытягивая шею вперед. Пока что он не учуял подходящего ему хозяина. Реакция на всех была почти одинаковой – приятная щекотка в паху, не больше.  
Лирусы умели гнать присадку, перестраивающую восприятие на химию. Под ней люди начинали любить не ушами или глазами, а дыханием и гормональной реакцией. Можно было влюбиться хоть в костяных жулвери, если вдруг они совпадали с произвольным набором маркеров, который загоняла в жертву колка. А можно было, конечно, и остаться ни с чем. Поэтому Брайан одинаково сильно хотел найти хозяина, чтобы наконец-то решить финансовый вопрос, но и боялся этого, потому что искусственная влюбленность – дело мутное. Потом придется зализывать раны, нанесенные психике. Гормональная буря сойдет на нет дней через пятнадцать, так что при разрыве контракта он все еще будет влюблен, и разрыв наверняка пройдет болезненно. Для него, конечно. Турист же будет в восторге, унося на свою родную планетку впечатления о том, как безнадежно влюбленный хуманций чуть ли не в ногах ползал, умоляя не оставлять его.  
Чтоб им всем красной пыли в брюхо набило.

Минуты капали, шея начала уставать, недовозбуждение сделалось почти болезненным. Брайан вымотался. Перегретая нервная система словно растянулась тонкой тканью, и каждый раз, когда мимо бокса неспешно проходили, а отклика все не было, в этой растянутой ткани появлялась новая прореха. Почти в отчаянии, Брайан начал уже подергиваться, пробуя докрутить себя самостоятельно. Если бы не кандалы, вздрочнул бы и дело с концом. Тогда можно было бы нанизаться на первый попавшийся химический набор и свалить из этого бокса с гарантией. Но распяленное положение не позволяло, Лирусы играли честно. И так же честно записывали за несторгованным игроком долг – хоть и небольшой, лишь за посреднические услуги, но для Брайана сейчас почти неподъемный.  
«Пожалуйста!» – хотел сказать он, обращаясь больше к себе, чем к кому-нибудь, но вместо внятного слова прозвучало лишь жалобное мычание. Он опять потерся об упершийся в спину валик. Напряг бедра и сжал ягодицы, пытаясь вызвать у себя чуть больше реакции, чем робкое преддверие вялого стояка. Чертов Релки! Мог бы хотя бы из дружеских чувств помимо колки сунуть в зубы веселящую палочку или еще что-то подобное!  
Или сам Брайан мог бы догадаться и прикупить по дороге, а не протупить, как кусок тормозного сопла.

Отчаяние достигло пика, когда шаги покупателей сделались совсем редкими. Основная масса уже схлынула. Он слышал, как состоялись несколько удачных покупок. Нашедшие своего хозяина так мычали и стонали, что невозможно было спутать. От зависти, помноженной на нервную тревогу, он даже перестал разбирать голоса чужаков. Просто чуть ли сам не мычал с досады, когда слышал возню в боксах и потом – многообещающие щелчки размыкающихся ограничителей. Значит, кого-то забирали и уводили – пусть и не на самую чистую работу, но этим людям невероятно повезло, раз их вытащили отсюда, с самого глубокого долгового дна.  
Он устал. Голова запрокинулась, как бутон на перебитом стебле. Из-за этого было тяжеловато дышать, но ему было уже почти все равно. Ноги затекли, невзирая на микростимуляцию, тоже являвшуюся частью посреднических услуг лирусов – позаботиться, чтобы на время продажи товар оставался в достойном виде. Окончательно смирившись, Брайан попробовал устроиться поудобнее – руки, например, все-таки затекли – и принялся раздумывать, каким образом можно еще распорядиться единственным капиталом, который у него оставался – самим собой.  
Например, попробовать ввязаться в перегон информации. Ребята из бригады Гронха терли, что есть сейчас такое редкое, но востребованное направление – сдавать в аренду мозги. Самое надежное хранилище, не засекается ни одним сканером, невозможно взломать и невозможно украсть. Правда, есть одна проблемка: затирается масса старых воспоминаний, и хрен бы с ними, кстати, но в процессе записи может прилететь и по тем отделам, которые отвечают за жизненные функции. Промахнутся на несколько микрон – и привет недержание, там, или вовсе слабоумие. Или вот импотенция наступит. А может, наоборот, такая потенция, что небо с гондон покажется...  
Брайан резко поднял голову. Втянул воздух, внезапно сделавшийся горячим и тягучим. Волосы на руках встали дыбом. Все тело напряглось, из перехваченного горла само собой вырвалось хриплое рычание. Он учуял. Он нашел. Дождался. Хозяин, настоящий хозяин прошел мимо его бокса, и Брайан отчаянно нуждался, чтобы хозяин его заметил. Сейчас!  
Он зарычал и рванулся со всей дури. Бедра свело судорогой, член подпрыгнул и едва не ударился о живот. Сами собой поджались все пальцы. Брайан захрипел, извиваясь и сжимая ягодицы. Казалось, все вокруг превратилось в жгучий бархат, обернувшийся вокруг него и ласкающий тело каждым прикосновением.  
– Отлично, – довольно сказал женский голос.  
Брайан чуть не взвизгнул от счастья. Женщина, да еще говорящая на земной лингве! Как же ему повезло!  
– Эй, ты слышишь меня?  
Брайан захрипел снова, истово пытаясь кивать. Слюна хлынула так, что лента не справилась, и жидкость потекла на шею. Пот выступил на спине, на груди, покатился крупными каплями. Брайан задергал руками, пробуя вырваться, чтобы немедленно припасть к источнику своего возбужденного состояния. Во вспыхнувшей фантазии он уже вытворял все, что обладательница дивного голоса пожелает. Ласкал ее груди – большие и пышные или маленькие и упругие. Вылизывал нежно-розовые или сочно-коричневые лепестки между ног. Проникал языком в розетку ануса. Целовал каждый пальчик на ножках. Может быть, даже, подставлял собственный анус, если вдруг его госпоже нравилось использовать страпон. И конечно же, доставлял ей немыслимое удовольствие своим членом, ведь ему так хотелось, что было почти невыносимо...  
– Прекрасный экземпляр, – сказала женщина. – Мы возьмем.  
Мы? Он замычал снова и завертел головой, пытаясь избавиться от повязки. Ладно, супружеская парочка или просто любовники тоже годится, почему бы и нет. А если это богатенькие туристы, то он еще и раскрутит их на кредиты, покажет самые лучшие места, в конце концов он же искренне полюбил эту женщину...  
Или нет?  
Брайан опять напрягся, пытаясь поймать трезвую мысль сквозь приливные волны возбуждения, от которых его член грозился вот-вот выстрелить струей перегретой спермы.  
Тонкие пальцы коснулись его лица, прошлись по горлу и груди, достигли пупка и ласково очертили его. Брайан задышал так часто, что стало больно под ребрами. Женщина обхватила его член, и следом еще один палец коснулся головки. Брайан заскулил, делая толчок бедрами вверх.  
– Вот, – сказала женщина, – это половой член. Он напрягается, когда мужчина хочет заниматься сексом. Это головка, она обнажается только при возбуждении...

Брайан замотал головой. Ему сделалось страшно. Возбуждение не отпускало, легкий пальчик гулял по головке, спускался к яйцам, щекотал их, а женщина все говорила, описывая, как работает мужская физиология.  
Может, она купила его как наглядное пособие для... для кого? Безумная мысль, что это какая-то чокнутая привела свою дочь для тренировки на подходящих мужиках, затмила мозг и несколько секунд колыхалась там, словно топливное пятно на морской глади.  
«Сними повязку!» – хотел сказать он, но из перехваченного рта вновь вырвалось только какое-то шепелявое бульканье. Возбуждение не утихало. Запах хозяина окутывал его густым облаком. Он представил, что это ощущение будет с ним все десять дней контракта, и отчаянно застонал.  
Возможно, лучше все-таки было пожертвовать органами...  
– Думаю, сейчас пора познакомиться с этим поближе, – сказала женщина.  
Пальцы исчезли. Брайан не успел запротестовать, как они коснулись повязки. Коснулись и потянули вниз. Брайан зажмурился, лента соскользнула и оказалась у него на губах.  
– Ну же, ну же, – со смешком сказала женщина, – посмотри на нас.  
Так он любил ее или нет? Что если...  
Его ущипнули за сосок. Брайан сдавленно охнул и распахнул глаза. Секундная пелена быстро растворилась, взгляд сфокусировался сам собой, и он увидел ее. Прекрасную, совершенную, нечеловеческую форму, выточенную из сверкающего хрома и белоснежного пластика.  
Андроид. Хренов андроид. И запах хозяина исходил не от нее.

Уже понимая, что лучше бы ему остаться навеки слепым, Брайан медленно перевел взгляд на того, кто на самом деле вызывал у него это чувство горячей и безответной любви. Шаббой вытянул стебельки глаз и перетек по полу ближе.  
– Мгм-м!  
Шаббой передвинулся еще ближе. Подполз вплотную, просочившись между дрожащих от напряжения бедер. Приподнял край бахромы и положил его поверх торчавшего члена. Брайан почувствовал это прикосновение, будто гигантскую горячую и скользкую ладонь. Шаббой начал передвигаться выше. Основная масса его тела еще не добралась, и, похоже, он знал, что на человека лучше не складывать все триста килограмм своей колышущейся плоти. Скользкое давление усиливалось по мере того, как передний край тела поднимался. Брайан вытаращил глаза. Кошмарное прикосновение одновременно было самым волнующим чувственным опытом, который ему приходилось переживать. Гигантский слизняк вызывал горячее желание слиться с ним воедино, отдаться полностью, черт знает, что еще, лишь бы усилить это и без того потрясающее ощущение. Брайан застонал, и вместе с его голосом застонал каждый нерв в теле. Превратился в натянутую струну, которую ласкает нежное брюшко. Шаббой повернул стебельки к андроиду, и бахромки колыхнулись, выдав серию странных вибраций.  
– Конечно, – кивнула андроид. – Генитальные ласки приводят к самому быстрому оргазму. Вы можете практиковать их регулярно, до семи-восьми раз в день. Люди хорошо выдерживают такую интенсивность.  
Но Брайан не выдержал. Он уже не мог терпеть. Генитальные ласки оказались слишком... слишком чувственными. Тому, кого любил, Брайан не мог долго сопротивляться. Член сократился, сперма выплеснулась толчком, и перегретое тело отозвалось дрожью сильнейшего экстаза.  
– М-м, х-хн, м-м-м!  
Он бы заорал, но опутавшая язык лента проглатывала звуки. Оргазменная трясучка не проходила. Брюхо шаббоя колыхалось, продолжая стимулировать член, едва не вибрирующий от этой стимуляции. В ушах шумела кровь, пульс подскочил в красную зону и наполнял голову грохотом ритуальных барабанов.

– Все, как вы просили, господин... – тут голосовой синтезатор андроида издал нелепый хлюпающий звук. – Это ваш человек, поэтому вы можете пользоваться его услугами. Помимо генитальной, можно использовать анальную стимуляцию. Для первого проникновения диаметр пессория не должен быть больше двух сантиметров. И обязательно используйте секрецию.  
Брайан почувствовал скольжение чего-то извивающегося по пояснице. Оно нырнуло между ягодиц и нащупало его анус. Видимо, это и был загадочный пессорий. Отверстие уже и так приоткрылось от возбуждения, поэтому шаббойский хрен вошел почти без натуги. Брайан инстинктивно сжал анус несколько раз и двинул бедрами, пытаясь вернуть стимуляцию члена. Шаббой зажурчал.  
– Видите железу? – поинтересовалась андроид. – Аккуратно массируйте ее. Не слишком сильно, это может быть болезненно.  
Видит? Он что, отрастил глаз на хрене и рассматривает его изнутри?  
Но, глаз там или не глаз, прикосновение к простате было охрененным. Брайан вновь замычал, поощрительно сжимая ягодицы и снова толкаясь бедрами. Шаббой застыл. Бахромки завибрировали. Брайан почти ничего не видел из-за колышущейся перед ним полупрозрачной каймы, но ему показалось, что андроид улыбается.  
– Нет, господин... – опять этот хлюпающий звук. – Он не протестует и ему не больно. Он очень вас любит и хочет заниматься с вами сексом. Поэтому не стесняйтесь.  
Брайан лихорадочно закивал. Брюхо шаббоя вздрогнуло, скользкое движение по члену вернулось, и Брайан закрыл глаза, немея от восторга.  
Что ж, десять дней – это не так уж и плохо.  
Особенно, если ты с любимым.


End file.
